Together
by f a l l i n g into warblerland
Summary: He's tired of everything and she's sick of it all, so they run away together, with no life goals and a dream of forever, they're falling more and more in love everyday. / / CatRobbie Angst.


**Hellooooo.**

**Me again!**

**This time i've brought you some Cabbie ansgty goodness, yum.**

**So yeah, also, if you like big time rush, i'm going to have TWO btr LoganOC fics out soon, and i'm going to try and write one for all of the guys! The first one is Logan MITCHELL, the second one is Logan HENDERSON.**

**So i'm planning on writing at least 10 chapters for each before I upload.**

**So far I'm on 5 for the first and 4 for the second, in the first they're not in L.A yet, and in the second the OC and Logan haven't even met yet.**

**So I hope you like this one, Review please :)**

**Title: **Together

**Summary: **He's tired of everything and she's sick of it all, so they run away together, with no life goals and a dream of forever, they're falling more and more in love everyday. / CatRobbie Angst.

**Rating: **T for a bit of swearing, not much.

**Word Count: **1,400

**Song: **Two Worlds Collide by Demi Lovato

**Pairing: **Cat Valentine and Robbie Shapiro

**Disclaimer: **I don't own Victorious, Cat, or Robbie.

* * *

><p>He's tired of it all. He's tired of the weird looks and the hateful comments. He's tired of the way everyone thinks he's a talentless weirdo who can't sing, can't act. He's supposed to be so much more than that.<p>

But he isn't.

He speaks his mind… through a puppet. He tells people what everyone else is afraid to say out loud, and this puppet is everything he wants to be. He's cool, he's funny, he's witty.

He just wants to be someone, he just wants to be noticed, he can't help who is it, or how he acts.

Sure, he can be rude, but he's being rude _through his puppet_.

Sometimes, it can all be too much. People call him a nerd, people call him a loser. _Is that all he is? Is that all he'll ever be?_

He really hates himself.

He just wants to change.

He just wants to fit in, to be cared for, to be _liked_.

But no one likes him, he's a nerd, he's a loser, and he just wants to be normal.

He wants talent.

He wants friends.

He wants everything that he can't have.

_But he's only Robbie Shapiro._

_He's no one._

* * *

><p><em>She was given the world, so much that she couldn't see, and she needed someone to show her who she could be, and she tried to survive wearing her heart on her sleeve, but I needed you to believe.<em>

* * *

><p>She's sick. She's not ill, but she's just sick. Sick of life. Sick of the people who put her down. Sick of her friends getting what they want, but still treating her like a baby. She's sick of the crude comments she can't help but notice are directed at her as she walks down the school hallway. She's talented, but crazy. Bipolar, even. And people know, and they call her up on it.<p>

"_Oh look, it's the crazy girl, avoid her or she might blow up on you." _

"_She's so crazy, I guarantee that as soon as we leave school she'll end up in a mental hospital."_

"_Her whole family is crazy, none of them are normal"_

It doesn't hurt all that bad because she's the girl with the cute face and bubbly personality. Nothing is wrong when it comes to her, everything is sunshine and kittens and bright rainbows with unicorns waiting at the end for her to ride away from everything on.

But she knows she can't hide.

She can't even run because the hate is everywhere she goes.

Someday, god forbid, it will all get too much.

_But she's Cat Valentine._

_And it's always been too much._

* * *

><p><em>You had your dreams, I had mine, you had your fears, I was fine, it showed me what I couldn't find, when two different worlds collide.<em>

* * *

><p>Most days he'll watch her from afar.<p>

He'll sit somewhere and can't help but admire the way she ignores everything.

He'll sigh as another hateful comment bounces towards him so fast he can't stop it, and it will get to him.

"_Talentless loser, should just drop dead"_

And sometimes, he really wishes he could. He has no one. Not even his friends like him, and she's really his only best friend.

They sort of know what the other is going through.

Sort of.

But she's beautiful, talented, funny, amazing.

He's a loser, and that's all he'll ever be.

Right?

They're scared of the outcome, scared of rejection, they're scared of being alone.

They're scared of being scared, they're scared of the reactions, they're scared of it ending badly.

What he doesn't know is that she wants to be with him as much as he wants to be with her.

But they're both hiding from themselves, so they're both hiding from each other.

Both as mad about each other.

Both crazy in love.

Both ready to give up their hearts just to feel complete.

That's all he wants.

_Her_.

So maybe, he could tell her.

_But he's only Robbie Shapiro._

_Loser._

* * *

><p><em>She was scared of it all, watching from far away and she was given a role, never knew just when to play and she tried to survive, living her life on her own, always afraid of the throne, but you've given me strength to find hope.<em>

* * *

><p>She likes him.<p>

She _really, really, _likes him.

But she shouldn't be scared to ask him out, because she's not supposed to be afraid of anything.

Right?

Then why doesn't she just do it?

He's everything to her, he's perfect, but no one else can see it.

Why not?

He's funny, smart, good-looking, nice and well… everything she wants.

But she can't help but think that he doesn't like her back.

And maybe, just maybe, they'd be better together than they are apart.

She needs him.

He needs her.

She makes him smile.

He makes her smile.

She loses a bit more hope every day.

She's lost in a fantasy world where it's all rainbows and sparkles and everything is perfect.

That's how it should be in real life, too.

If she had him they could run away together.

She'd beg and beg and bring a stash of red velvet cupcakes.

They'd live in a place where everyone loved each other, especially them.

They'd be so in love people would watch with envy as they walked past, hands entwined and practically radiating love around.

But that won't happen in real life.

Why?

_Because she's only Cat Valentine._

_And she's afraid._

* * *

><p><em>You had your dreams, I had mine, you had your fears, I was fine, it showed me what I couldn't find, when two different worlds collide.<em>

* * *

><p>One day, he did it.<p>

It was a nice sunny day, and she was in the middle of being tormented.

"_Hey, you guys, leave her the fuck alone"_

"_Oh yeah? What the hell are you gonna do about it, loser?"_

"_This"_

And he was so sick of it all, he punched the bully, as the bully stumbled away, nose bleeding, most likely broken, he knew he was going to be suspended for sure, but then he'll just tell the guidance counsellor what the bully was doing, and he'll be suspended too.

Whatever punishment he got, it would be totally worth it.

He twists his lips up into some sort of smile and she smiles back, tears running down her flushed cheeks.

"_Thank you…" _

She threw herself into his arms and buried her head in his shoulder.

He hugs her back, it's all he can do really, he enjoys the moment, but it all ends too soon when she pulls away, staring up into his eyes.

Brown meets hazel in some sort of explosion of fireworks and they both want to be together.

"_Listen… I like you… I really do, and if you don't like me back, then I can just leave now and we don't have to speak again, you won't even have to see me again, you know, I'm going to suspended anyway and-"_

He was cut off by the feel of a pair of soft lip gloss coated lips on his and it's everything he could want on more, and like the hug, it all ends much too soon.

"_You're going to be suspended for me?" _

"_Of course"_

"_Run away with me"_

It's sudden and it's woah and the best idea he's ever heard.

"_Are you sure?"_

"_I've never been surer in my life, we can go anywhere, Paris, New York, London… we can start fresh"_

"_That's the best idea I've ever heard."_

And she beams and they walk out of the school for the last time ever, hand in hand and ignoring the snickers and comments coming from every direction.

Neither of them have either been happier.

She suddenly stops him _"And I like you too, so much"_

He smiles, and pulls on her hand slightly tighter.

That was the last time any of the students of Hollywood Arts saw them.

They loved each other.

_They were Robbie Shapiro and Cat Valentine, destined to be together right from the start._

_They were scared, unprepared, lost in the dark, falling apart._

_But now, they're together._

_They ran away, like in her fantasies._

_They're happier than ever._

_Together._

* * *

><p><em>She was scared, unprepared, lost in the dark, falling apart, I can survive with you by my side, we're gonna be alright, we're gonna be alright, this is what happens when two worlds collide.<em>

* * *

><p><strong>So, there you have it! You like? :)<strong>

**I hope you do, R&R please! :)**


End file.
